


A Less Professional Footjob Therapy

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Foot Fetish/Footjobs [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Cum on Feet, F/M, Feet, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Lubed Up Feet, No Humilation, No degradation, Stockings, Therapist/Client - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your family doesn't understand your kink so they called a therapist for you, to get rid of your obsession with feet. Your new therapist turns out to be understanding your fetish and assures you that it's normal to like feet. She has a way different approach than other therapists would have and believes that a good footjob experience from her will help you stop thinking about feet all the time.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Foot Fetish/Footjobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070402
Kudos: 5





	A Less Professional Footjob Therapy

[Heels clicking sound, walking]

[Optional Couch sound effects]

Good morning sir, it's nice to meet you.

Your family told me about your little problem, and I'm here to help you solve it. I'll be your new therapist.

What's that?

Oh, just call me Jasmine.

Yeah, there's no need to be all formal and stuff.

[Pause]

So, I think we will start our first session now, what do you think?

Okay, so first of all.. I have to admit that I'm a little confused on why your family called me and not you yourself. Can you explain that for me?

Aha?

Oh.. so your family thinks it's a problem.. and you think it's not?

I see..

Well, I agree with you. Having a foot fetish is a totally normal thing and it's not a problem at all.

Didn't expect me to say that huh?

But it's true, there's nothing wrong with liking feet. In the opposite of your family, I know that women feet and legs can be sexy.

I just wonder though.. how did your family find out about your fetish?

Oh.. really? Your sister caught you staring at her feet?

You couldn't help yourself, huh? She was teasing you with them?

Yeah.. that's what I thought..

She just was sitting on the couch with some short dress, exposing her legs and kicking her feet up infront of you while you guys were watching TV or something, is that right?

See, this happens quite often. That's how my last client got caught too.

Huh?

Yeah, it was the same exact case. He craved feet just like you and that's all he could think about, which is why he kept staring at his sister feet all the time. But not just his sister, other random women's feet too when he was at work or out somewhere in public.

I helped him fight against that obsession though.

Yes, I succeeded on our first session already. It was very easy.

See, other therapists try all kinds of psychological methods, to make you feel like a freak and make you reject your kink. But that's just useless and stupid. You can't stop getting turned on by something that usually turns you on. It's just not possible.

So, the only way to make you less obsessed with random women's feet, is to find a woman who understands your kink and is willing to give you what you want.

What I'm saying is.. you just need a good footjob.

And you need to cum on feet. That's it, that's all there is to it.

Once you get a proper footjob and cum from it, you won't be thinking about feet all the time. Especially you won't be looking at your sister's feet.

Do I know somebody who would be willing to assist you with that? Of course.

Me.

[Giggle]

It may not be too professional.. but it's very effective.

Trust me, you will be a completely new person after my therapy. My last client would vouch for that.

What do you have to do? Nothing, nothing at all. Maybe I'll just get up and you can lay down on this couch, for your comfort. I'll do the rest.

[Pause]

Perfect. Also pull your pants down for me.

Yes, I want you to take out your dick for me.

[Pause]

That's a good boy. Now I want you to watch as I slowly.. take off my heels for you.. one by one..

[Letting heels fall on the floor while taking them off]

[Giggle]

You liked how that sounded huh? The way I just let both of my heels fall on the floor.. making it clear that both of my feet are now free and exposed to you..

Mhm.. I see that cock getting harder for me..

You can't wait to have those sexy feet all over your cock, can you..

Guess what?

I won't make you wait for them. I'll just reach to my pocket for lube..

[Reaching out to pocket, grabbing lube]

Ah, there it is.. and we can start, already. Lemme just get on the coach with you, between your legs.

[Sitting on couch sound effect, could use this -> https://freesound.org/people/jar%20jar%20vince/sounds/186476/]

Hmm? What's that?

Oh, don't worry. I wore those stockings just for you. They're here just to be messed up by lube and your cum.

[Giggle]

You liek that, don't you? I knew you would like that.

Lemme just put the lube all over my feet for you..

[Sticky sounds]

Ah.. that looks so nice.. lubing up my feet with my stockings on..

Lemme put some lube on your cock aswell..

[Lubing up cock, slow and slippery handjob sounds]

Okay, that's good..

Are you ready for these feet baby?

You know they're one of the best, right? Some would say they're *the* best actually..

If you feel like you're about to cum too soon, just let me know, okay?

Here we go then..

[Begin footjob, kinda slippery but not too much since she still got her stockings on]

Mmm yea, how's that? Do you feel better already?

Yea? You like those lubed up stocking feet on your hard cock?

Oh yea, that's it.. just let my sexy feet stroke that hard dick for you..

I bet you like how those wet stockings feel against that boner, don't you..

Good, just enjoy it.. you deserve this..

Let my pretty feet take away your obsession..

[Just continue footjob, with soft moaning for a little while]

Do you want me to put my foot on your balls too? You like them played with?

Let's see what I can do..

[Continue footjob, with soft moaning]

Oh yea, they're so full.. I can feel it..

Don't worry.. my feet will squeeze all of that cum out of your balls pretty soon..

Mmm I can't wait for that huge load to cover my feet..

That will look so good..

[Continue footjob, with soft moaning]

Do you want me to take off my stockings for you?

Yea? You wanna feel my bare feet? It's gonna be ten times better, isn't it?

Mmm anything for my good clients..

[Taking off her stockings]

[Breathes in]

Mmm they smell so good.. do you want to put them in your mouth?

Ya, you do.. take them..

[Moan] That's so hot.. yea.. eat those stockings baby.. chew them like that..

I'll put some lube on my now naked feet..

[Slippery sounds as she lubes up her feet]

Take a look at this..

How pretty and wet my soles are right now..

Are you ready for these to drain that cock of yours?

Yea? You're gonna be a good boy and paint my feet with your creamy load?

You better.. cause I'm really gonna get to work now..

I'm gonna stroke your cock nice and hard and fast.. with my sexy lubed up feet..

[Giggle]

That excites you, doesn't it..

That's right baby, you're gonna get that needed release very soon..

Here we go..

[Fast, slippery footjob sounds and moaning]

Oh yea, that feels so much better than through my stockings, doesn't it?

Just between us.. I love giving footjobs.. so this feels amazing for me aswell.

[Continue fast, slippery footjob and moaning]

You're not gonna stare at other women's feet anymore after this, are you?

No.. cause when you will be horny for feet again, you will just call me, right?

Yea, I'll leave you my number.. you obviously need to be taken care of regularly..

[Continue fast, slippery footjob and moaning for a little longer now, without talking]

Come on, cum for me baby.. all over my feet..

Cover those beautiful feet.. make your therapist proud..

[Continue fast, slippery footjob and moaning for a little bit more]

Oh, I can feel it, I can feel it! 

Do it! Make a mess all over my sexy feet! 

Paint them with your cum!

[He cums and she gasps in shock and stops the footjob]

Mmm that's a good client..

You covered my feet.. just like I told you to..

Do you feel better now? A little?

Much better? [Giggle]

Good.. I'm happy to hear that..

Now I will leave you my number.. and you can call me tomorrow and tell me how things changed for you..

Or you can call me any time, when you need a little favor..

I'll happily do this again for you..

But for now, I have to get going.. other clients are waiting too..

You can keep those stockings if you want..


End file.
